Forever my love
by ilovegreen007
Summary: Playwright Richard Collier upon discovering an old photo of beautiful stage-actress Elise Mckenna, travels back in time to meet the love of his life their romance is brutally cut short when he is wrenched back into his own time-amidst recovery and a sudden discovery Richard will stop at nothing to find his way back to his beloved back in 1902.
1. Chapter 1

Are you okay it thought I'd lost you…  
Never …never never never

1980

But she was wrong he _had_ lost her all because of some damned coin-oh how he loved her- needed her... he'd gone crazy these past few days-longing for her remembering her eyes- those eyes that captured him .

How he'd fallen for her just from that picture-that picture that was taken when she was looking at him-so many things that she left behind with him-the strange mystery behind _everything._

How he'd later return the watch to her-how he had introduced her to his favorite music-her very essence-her laughter-and her touch oh her touch-to finally reach and feel her smooth cheek to brush his fingers along her face and feel the warmth when the blood rushed to it-it was so different he felt at awe whenever he could touch her to hold such beauty in his arms-her kiss-their first kiss how she had felt against him-the way she said his name "Mister Collier" and how he'd convinced her to say his first name...how she'd whispered it when they had made love that night several times that night.

_She_ was more than a dream come through-_she_ was the love of his life.

Their love was something that had transcended through time-

She had approached him begging him to come back to her-she had waited for him-"love is patient…."

She made him go mad –He was crazy enough that he almost starved himself to death but they were able to revive him-that's when he came to his senses…she had patiently waited for him…he would return to her again-he would find a way she had been an obsession –but now, she was his life-and their lives were meant to be entwined together they how they were meant for each other. -

As she had changed his life and the first words that she had said to him

"is it you?"

And later on when he'd gained her trust and when she no longer was afraid of him-everything about her had drastically changed him made him- he wouldn't let her sink into that despair-how she had become subdued lost all the energy, vivacity, fun and charm-quit everything that made her her-including her acting. Bus she wasn't acting at the time of the play for-How she had said I love you how by those words reflected what had laid in the very depths of his heart, his being- his very soul …and his whole body had heated up and tingled

And with an ache in his heart- as he recalled how she had screamed for him as he was pulled back to the present-how all he had now was the picture which had once been such a blessing was now a curse …his _heart_-which had been breaking everyday without her within his reach - He would save her….

"Wait my love… Elise I'm going back to you" he whispered … he would find a way. He closed his eyes as he did every night and wished with all his might and with his heart that he would wake up beside her once again and that his love would find her and that she would hear him somewhere in time


	2. Chapter 2

1912 -2 weeks after Richard disappeared

Richard she sobbed an endless chant-her pillow wet as she returned to her dreams the only place that had proof that he had existed.

She recalled seeing him for the first time-dressed in his suit it would've seen humorous if not for it had heightened her fantasy of finally meeting him the man who William had told her about-who would changer her life- who all her life …unknowingly she had searched for-those clothes reminded her that maybe he was from a different time altogether- come to save her from what had become a dreary and somewhat predictable life. His soothing voice-had once scared her claiming to know her-his forwardness- he'd danced with her and her not knowing him she had tried to politely decline- his soothing way of asking her to "please stay"…

his quiet insistence and finally convincing her when he said " you have no idea how far I've come to be with you"

his different speech all together

And when he told her there's no need to be afraid of me-it was him staring into her eyes and knowing her thoughts…

He was such a pleasant looking man and intriguing and also she went along with him outside she wouldn't have done this if not for William being so determined to keep him away from her-he had peaked her interest and something else-something about him there was an intensity and it began to send a shaft of light and thaw the icy confines of her heart.

Her heart…it was no longer hers it was with him-she could no longer do the things she used to do without feeling the loss.

It took _only_ 2 days that had seemed like a lifetime…that walk together she was in pure joy- she didn't recognize the unreserved girl she was with him how she laughed_ freely_ enjoying his company or how quickly she had grown comfortable around him –and the kiss they had shared later in her room …

What had happened to "excess within control" something was missing- or someone…someone caring for her fully and loving her-it had come to her so quickly -so suddenly-she didn't know how to describe it-her confession and discovery came rushing to her lips at the stage...at the play of all places…it was the first time that she had poured it out- and it came over her with such an intensity… she never knew that she could even express them.

_Richard Collier_ -he had given her so much in such a short time-and had taken so much in that period as well...

he had been to good to be true…

he had found her-saved her then was so swiftly wrenched from her life

_he had taken a part of herself with him and because of it she would be forever hollow._

The pocket watch ticked on…the only actual testimony of his time with her… time that now stretched on…reminding her of its emptiness…. .

her cries shook hr body and pityingly sobbed…

"my love where are you-please come back to me-why'd you disappear- my heart i have inquired about you everywhere-no one has ever head of you- the great playwright Richard Collier-I've made up my mind to travel to Chicago-I know our love will help us find another even if it takes forever….."

And that's where the dream soothed her…albeit momentarily she relived their memories together and the joyous hours before tragedy struck


End file.
